This invention relates generally to the field of writing instruments, and more particularly to a notepad holder with an integrated writing instrument which is self-contained and small in size for convenient carrying.
Most people find that the need for a pen and writing paper can arise frequently as they go about their daily routines. Women can store pens and writing paper in their handbags, but since men do not typically carry handbags, they may find carrying writing materials to sometimes be problematic. Of course, it can happen that one has either a pen, or paper, but not both in their possession at the time it is required.
To this end, it would be desirable to provide a single item which combines a writing instrument with a supply of writing paper. Examples of paper holding pens in the prior art include Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,168, Houser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,358, Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,775, and Walsh, U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,864. Each of these references disclose a conventional pen having a roll of paper disposed therein which is dispensed through a lateral slot. The paper holding pens of the prior art are normal sized, i.e. approximately 6 inches long. There are some instances where carrying a pen of a conventional size and configuration can be difficult or inconvenient. It would therefore desirable to provide a more compact and durable device which combines a writing instrument with a source of writing paper that those described in the prior art. Also, a writing instrument which can contain a bound notepad would be far more convenient than the prior art pens which only dispense narrow strips of paper.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a notepad holder with an integrated writing instrument which is relatively small in size and convenient to carry.
It is another objective to provide a notepad holder with an integrated writing instrument which is a unitary piece, without removable elements which can become lost.
It is still another objective to provide a notepad holder with an integrated writing instrument which is durable in construction and not easily damaged.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination writing instrument and notepad holder which is designed to be ergonomically easy to use.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a notepad holder with an integrated writing instrument which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
Yet still another objective of the instant invention is to disclose a notepad holder with an integrated writing instrument that can be placed within a wallet.
In accordance with the above objectives, a notepad holder with an integrated writing instrument is provided which comprises a generally rectangular base section defined by a top surface, opposing front and rear surfaces, and opposing left and right side surfaces. The top surface has a recessed area with opposing side surfaces and opposing front and rear surfaces. The base has an instrument chamber therein adjacent to the recessed area, and the front surface includes an aperture aligned with the instrument chamber. A writing instrument which includes a writing tip is stored within the instrument chamber. The device includes a means to alternatively selectively position the writing tip between a retracted position within the instrument chamber and a projected position extending through the aperture. A lid section is hingedly coupled to the base section to provide a cover for the recessed area, wherein the recessed area is available for holding various sized notepads whereby said writing instrument is available for a user to write messages on the notepad. At least one of said opposing side edges includes an vertically oriented arcuate recess adapted to facilitate manual gripping of the device by a user to utilize the writing instrument.
In the preferred embodiment, the combination writing instrument and notepad holder includes a notepad disposed in the rectangular recess. The housing can be formed from injection-molded plastic, or any other suitable rigid, lightweight material.
The means to alternatively selectively position the writing tip between a retracted position and a projected position comprises an elongated slot in the housing having first and second sets of extending tab slots extending laterally and perpendicularly therefrom. The first set corresponds to a retracted position and said second set corresponds to a projected position. A sliding button is slidably disposed in the slot and is integrally formed with a clamp assembly fixedly attached to the writing instrument. The button includes integrally formed lateral tabs adapted to engage with one set of the tab slots, wherein the tabs are seated in the first set of tabs slots in retracted position and in the second set of tab slot in the projected position. The sliding button can be manually depressed to unseat said tabs from said tab slots by downwardly displacing said sliding button. The projection/retraction assembly includes a spring biasing means wherein the tabs are urged upwardly to reseat themselves in one set of tab slots after downward displacement.
In an alternative embodiment, the means to alternatively selectively position the writing tip between a retracted position and a projected position comprises elongated slot and a retraction button aperture extending thorough the side surface of said base, a button slidably disposed in said slot which is integrally formed with a clamp assembly fixedly attached to the writing instrument, a spring slidably disposed on the writing instrument which is captured between the aperture in the front face of the base and the clamp assembly, an extension member extending from the clamp assembly which terminates in a retraction button. The retraction button is seated in the retraction button aperture when the writing tip is in a projected position. When the retraction button is manually unseated from the retraction button aperture, the tension in the spring will spring will urge the writing instrument to the retracted position.
The writing instrument can be a ball point pen, a felt pen, a mechanical pencil, or any other conventional writing implement.